Best Friend's Brother
by 143CRS
Summary: Tori just started school at Hollywood Arts and is falling head over heels for her Best Friend's Brother, Beck. But what if Beck has a psycho girlfriend. This can't go well or could it? Story is better than summary. I don't own Victorious!
1. Making Friends

**Best Friends Brother**

~Tori's POV~~

Today's my first day at Hollywood Arts, after an incident with my sister Trina and some herbal tea I was forced to do a showcase in her place. Soon after I was asked to be in this school and I gladly accepted.

I opened the doors and looked around, it was really colorful. Graffiti on every wall, each locker individually decorated. I loved it I just didn't know anyone here yet. Time to make some friends, but first I should find my locker, my book bag is heavy especially since I'm carrying Trina's stuff too. Trina is what you call a diva who thinks she has talent but really doesn't.

Finally, I found my locker! My locker stood out, because it was yet to be decorated. I couldn't open up my locker which sucked. Then a dark haired boy came up to me. He had dark hair that went down to his eyes, his eyes were really intense and brown, and he had olive toned skin and he was very muscular. Basically he was perfect.

"Having problems?" He asked. His voice was like silk.

"Yeah, I know my combo but, it won't open." I told him.

"What's your combo?" He asked.

"I don't think-"

"Just tell me, I'm not going to break into your locker later on or anything." He assured me.

"Ok, it's 24-30-36." I told him.

He nodded and put it in, immediately after it opened.

"How…what… I just did that? Ugh. It looks like my locker likes you more than it likes me." I told him. "Oh yeah, I'm Tori." I introduced myself.

"Beck," He greeted.

Then a red headed girl came up and kissed him on the cheek, of course a gorgeous boy like him would have a girlfriend already.

"Hey baby sis," He greeted her.

That was his sister yes!

"Hey Beck," She turned to me. "You must be Tori the new girl, I heard you at the showcase you were great." She complemented.

"Thanks…"

"Cat." She told me.

''Thanks Cat,"

"Hey Tori, give me your schedule. I want to know what classes we have together." Cat asked me.

"Sure," I gave her my schedule and after looking at it she started jumping up and down.

"We have every class together, which means you have every class with me and Beck. You know what we should be the three amigos!" Cat squeaked out.

Beck leaned down and whispered something into Cat's ear. After he was done Cat frowned.

"I don't care what Jade thinks Beck, she doesn't own you. Tori can be your friend. I hate Jade, she's a witch. I don't understand why you even go out with her!" Cat exclaimed while pouting.

"He goes out with me, because he loves me. Unlike you, I have talent and your brother's love." Some girl said standing behind Beck and Cat.

"I'm presuming you're Jade," I asked the Goth looking girl.

"What's it to you? Oh, your Tori the new slut of the school." She assumed. "Well, let me tell you something stay away from Beck or you'll regret the day you ever walked into this school." Jade said before pulling Beck away with her.

I turned back to Cat, "What's her problem?" I asked.

"She's a witch, that's her problem. She punched me because, she thought I was stealing Beck away from her and I'm nothing more than his sister!" Cat exclaimed. "And she cheats on him and yet Beck does nothing about it." She told me.

"Well, we should get to class. I don't want to be late on the first day." I told Cat.

I closed my locker and walked down the hallway with Cat. At least I made one friend so far. We entered a room and saw Beck already sitting there with Jade. I sat down next to Cat but, I could still feel Jade's eyes burning into the back of my head. Soon the class started to fill with teens and the teacher came in through the window.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Sikowitz as you all know, except for one of you! Tori Vega, come up to the stage, now!" Mr. Sikowitz demanded.

I walked up the stage and stood next to the crazy teacher.

"Miss. Vega, will you please pick out four students to come up here?" The teacher asked.

"Cat, Beck, the guy with the puppet and the girl in the cheerleading outfit." I stated.

The soon walked onto the stage and just stood there.

"Now, kiss every single one of them and see how they react." Sikowitz demanded.

"But I-"

"Now!" He exclaimed.

I went up to the boy with the puppet and kissed him on the cheek.

"No, no. On the lips." Sikowitz demanded once again.

I stood there and slowly brought my lips up to his and gave him a quick peck. He fainted, everyone just laughed including Sikowitz.

"Keep going," Sikowitz said.

I walked up to Cat and gradually brought my lips to hers and gave her a longer kiss than the last one. Once I stopped she giggled and that caused me to laugh. Then I walked to the cheerleader and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Last was the one I'm not really, wanting to kiss mostly because he had a psycho girlfriend, but I had to do it. I gradually brought my lips to his and he caressed my cheek. A few minutes later of making out Mr. Sikowitz cleared his throat. We unwillingly broke apart keeping our eyes locked on each other. Gradually we turned to the class and I saw Jade, walking up to me with her fist out. Then it all went black.


	2. The Sleepover

~~Beck's POV~~

"What the hell, Jade!" I yelled as I knelt by Tori.

"She was going to steal you away from me." Jade said with a smug expression.

"She wasn't doing anything but, now I'm done, it has nothing to do with Tori or Cat or anyone but you. Your being a bitch and I can't believe I ever fell in love with you." I told her.

The room filled with _Burns! _And _Oohs!_

"You're going to regret this Beckett Oliver I can and will make your life a living hell." She said before walking out of the room.

I turned all my attention to the unconscious girl in my arms.

"Tori, Tori!" I yelled trying to wake her up. I gently shook her.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open. She looked confused and she had a slight bruise on her cheek already.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Jade punched you and you got knocked out!" Cat exclaimed.

"Great, it's only my first day and I already get knocked out." She complained before standing up. "Sikowitz, can I go to the nurse?" Tori asked.

"Yes you can but, you have to bring me a coconut and someone must go with you." He demanded.

"Ok?" Tori shrugged her shoulder. "Beck, will you go with me?" I nodded and she walked out of the classroom me following behind her.

"Listen Tori, I'm really sorry about Jade things got way out of hand." I apologized.

"It wasn't your fault I shouldn't have kissed you, it was a mistake and the outcome of that mistake was a bruised cheek. I deserved it." She calmly stated rubbing her jaw.

_Ouch that hurt, that kiss was a mistake? I certainly didn't think so._

"Tori, it wasn't your fault, basically it was Sikowitz," I chuckled trying to lighten the situation, but she glared at me. "You surely did not deserve to get punched, and don't worry about running into Jade anymore." I told her.

"Why shouldn't I worry about Jade anymore?" She asked.

"Once you hit a student you're automatically expelled." I told her.

"Ugh. My first day I get punched and get someone expelled and break up that person's relationship." She complained.

"Me, and Jade's relationship was ruined a long time ago, when I found out she was cheating on me." I mumbled to myself.

We finally arrived at the nurse's office she gave Tori an ice pack and allowed me and her to go to next period which was lunch.

"Hey Tor, did you want to sit with me and the group?" I asked the bruise cheeked girl.

"Sure, but who's in 'the group'?" She asked nervously.

"You'll see." I lead her into the café.

I lead her to a table filled with my best buds, Andre, Cat, Robbie and Rex.

"Hey you guys this is Tori," I introduced.

"Hey," They all said.

"Hey Tori, did you want to come over to my house and watch a movie? I just got _Paranormal Activity 2._" Cat asked.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." Tori agreed and smiled.

2 Weeks Later

~~Tori's POV~~

Cat was turning out to be a really good best friend she was like my sister now and Beck… well, Beck was like my big brother. It was like I had another family to go to when I wanted to escape from my real family, especially Trina. Tonight we're watching a movie called _SCRE4M, _I can't wait! After that we're having a full on slumber party, makeovers, pillow fights, everything! I have to admit, Cat was bringing out my inner child and I can't say I didn't like it.

"Tori, woo-hoo!" Cat yelled bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah Cat?" I asked.

"I was just telling you about what we're going to do at the sleepover." She reminded me.

"Oh yeah, go on." I told her.

"Well like I said, we're going to have so much fun and I even got Beck to be our personal slave." She said smiling evilly at the idea of her brother being her own personal slave for the night.

"That's awesome Cat, I can't wait. Should I bring food or something?" I asked.

"No, just bring, yourself, pajama's and a change of clothes for the next day." She stated.

That Night

~~Beck's POV~~

I can't believe I'm actually doing this stupid personal slave thing. I only did it for Tori… Tori. I was in love with Tori no doubt about that, but she only sees me as a brother. Plus I have another girlfriend, Kate. I didn't love Kate, but I don't like being single, it kind of bothers me. That's why I never broke up with Jade even when I found out she was cheating on me.

"BECK!" I heard Tori call for me.

I walked downstairs to find Cat and Tori watching some sort of horror movie.

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

She was in a pair of short shorts and she had on a HA tank top. She looked hot.

"I'm cold." She told me.

"So?" I asked.

"Can you please get me a blanket?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah,"

I walked to the linen closet and got out one of my old blankets. I walked it over to her and gently placed it on her.

"Thanks, babe… Wait what?" She turned beet red.

"Haha, its fine." I said before running up the stairs to my room.

~~Tori's POV~~

Why did I call him babe? Ugh. I can't possibly be developing feelings for him. Can I? This is hard. I think I'm in love with my best friend's brother. I sniffed in the aroma of the blanket and it smelt exactly like Beck. I smiled.

"Cat?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She answered not looking away from the TV.

"Have you ever been in love with your best friend's brother?" I asked nervously.

"Nope, never in love, just a crush. Why?" She asked.

"Cause I kind of like Beck." I told her sheepishly.

"What? We gotta tell him now! BECK!" She yelled and I quickly covered up her mouth.

"No, we are not going to tell him. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good." I let go of her.

Beck ran down the stairs. "What do you want now?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I quickly answered, he looked confused. "I just wanted some hot chocolate, but I thought it was stupid to ask for you just to get me some hot chocolate." I lied.

"Well I'm down here anyways-" He was cut off by a knock at the door.

He went to open the door and Kate the school whore, pounced onto Beck and immediately started kissing him. I felt a pang of jealousy run through my body.

"What's the school whore doing here?" I blurted out, quickly covered my mouth and buried my head into my hands.

"What did that bitch call me?" She asked putting her hand onto her hip.

"She called you the school whore." Cat said.

"Thanks Cat." I stated sarcastically through my hands.

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"Just ignore her, babe." Beck said trying to calm his slutty girlfriend down.

"No, I will not ignore that bitch. Do you want to get knocked out again like you did on the first day?" She asked.

I flinched as the memory played over again and again in the back of my mind.

"Oh, I know you're not talking Miss. I got every known to man STD." Cat defended.

"Did you really just say that to me or did the red hair dye seep into your brains?" She asked cockily.

"No, I'm pretty sure I just said that to you. Beck, you better get, your slutty ass girlfriend out of here before I knock her, the fuck out." Cat threatened.

"Kate, come on." Beck tried to pull her out of the room but, she snatched her arm away from him.

"No, I'm gonna give this bitch what she deserves." She said as she charged Cat.

I quickly got up and punched her, she stood there with blood in the corner of her mouth. She charged me, but something unexpected happened.

I looked up and she was laying on the ground out cold. I looked at Cat who had a smug expression on her face. What did she do?


	3. The Fight That Changes Everything

~~Tori's POV~~

"Cat, what did you do?" I asked.

"I gave that bitch what she deserved." She said smiling smugly.

"Tori, I think you should leave." Beck butted in.

"No, she's my guest it's not your decision if she leaves, _Beckett_." She spat out.

"Whatever, what are we going to do with her?" He asked pointing at the unconscious girl.

"Idk, let's just wait until she wakes up, hopefully she doesn't remember anything and you can tell her she hit her head and got knocked out." I added in.

"Ok, put her on the couch." Cat demanded.

Cat and I grabbed a leg while Beck carried her upper body and we lifted her onto the couch.

"Little slut isn't wearing a bra." Cat stated and then felt around her upper thigh, "Or underwear, I hope you weren't planning on doing anything with the whore. You'll surely get an STD." She said to Beck.

"No, I'm still a virgin and I plan on staying that way for a while." Beck admitted.

Kate started to stir in her sleep, slowly her eyes drifted open. She looked at the three of us confused. She felt her lip and winced.

"Ow, my… everything hurts." She wined.

"Oh, it should you fell down the stairs when you were about to leave." Cat lied.

"Ok well, I better get going, see you guys later I guess." She stated rising from her seat and then left through the front door.

"That was close." I whispered.

"You better not bring that slut around here anymore." Cat threatened.

"Cat? I didn't know you were so ghetto." I told her.

"Hehe, well, ya' know." She said.

"Yeah, well we better get back to the movie. You want to watch it with us, Beck?" I asked.

"Sure," He said.

Cat and I sat down on the loveseat and noticed there was no room on the couch for Beck, I got up and told him to sit down. I sat down on the floor, but he picked me up and sat me on his lap, not that I was complaining. Haha, every time I jumped I could feel Beck's… ya' know.

~~Beck's POV~~

This movie is really good, especially since Tori jumps every time a scary part comes up. I know, I'm a pig, haha. She jumped again and I accidentally moaned out loud but, Tori took it as a groan of pain and she jumped up.

"Did I hurt you? I'll just sit down on the floor." She said and looked down at my lap a smirk playing upon her lips.

_What? Was there something on my lap?_

"Beck, you totally have a boner. EW!" Cat exclaimed.

I looked down and sure enough there was a big bulge in my boxers.

"I'm sorry, Beck." Tori quickly apologized.

I quickly got up and ran up to my room.

I can't believe I got a boner, especially in front of Tori. I decided to sleep it off I took off my boxers and got under my covers and closed my eyes.

3 Hours Later

~~Tori's POV~~

I was supposed to be asleep, but I just couldn't sleep, knowing the guy I'm in love with is in the room next to me. I should go see him. Yeah, I should. I got up and tip toed over Cat and out of the room. I quietly walked over to Beck's room and knocked. After my third knock I heard shuffling and Beck opened the door.

"Tori, what are you doing?" He asked confusion clearly spread across his face.

"I had a bad dream and Cat's asleep so… can I like sleep in here… with you?" I asked sheepishly.

He looked surprised. "Um… Sure." He opened the door invitingly.

I walked in and looked around his room looked like any typical teenage boy room. Pictures of half-naked girls on motorcycles but, what really caught my attention was pictures of me, him and Cat, mostly me and him on a cork board. I walked over and started looking at each individual picture, I didn't even know me and Beck took this many pictures.

"When did we take all of these?" I asked.

"Idk that's a lot of pictures, I'll explain them in the morning I'm really tired." He told me and then he climbed into his comfy, inviting bed.

I was the next to climb into his bed I wrapped the sheets around me awkwardly. After a couple minutes of awkward shifting Beck put his arm around me and I calmed down. I snuggled closer to him.

~~Beck's POV~~

After a couple minutes I got tired of Tori shifting around. So, I put my arm around her sure enough she calmed down but, she snuggled closer to me. Why does this girl have to do this to me? I looked down and sure enough my "friend" was back. Tori didn't seem to mind because she only snuggled closer to me. After a couple of minutes she turned around so that she was facing me. Man is she beautiful.

"Beck, you do know that you have another boner?" She asked somehow calmly.

"Umm… yeah, sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine," She told me.

"No it's not fine, this shouldn't be happening. It's embarrassing." I almost shouted.

"Beck, it's fine, trust me."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into my chest and wrapped her legs around my waist. We laid like that and fell asleep.

~~The next morning, Tori's POV~~

I woke up still in the same position from last night, I opened my eyes to see Beck looking back at me. I smiled and climbed out of bed. I went down stairs and Cat followed we got cereal and sat at the dining room table.

"Tori," Cat asked.

"Hmm," I answered not looking up from my cereal bowl.

"Why were you in Beck's room last night?" She asked calmly.

"Um… I had a nightmare and you were asleep so I went to Beck's room and he told me I could sleep in there." I lied.

"Ok, but why were your arms and legs wrapped around him?" She contemplated.

"I was… ugh, Cat do we have to talk about this?" I exclaimed.

She shut up and went back to her bowl of cereal. Then Beck walked in with nothing but, boxers on and let me say this boy is freaking sexy.

"Hey," Beck greeted drearily.

"Hey sleepy head!" Cat greeted enthusiastically. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

He looked at me and quickly looked away, "Great, really great." He admitted.

I blushed and looked down.

~~Watching a movie, Tori's POV~~

Beck and I were watching _White Chicks_ when his phone started ringing. Cat was at the mall and I didn't want to go so I stayed home with Beck. He picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Beck, I want you back! Please, please, I promise I'll never get jealous anymore. You can have all the female friends you want! Just please take me back, I'll even apologize to that Vega girl! Please Beck I'm miserable without you." I heard from the other line.

"Jade, just shut up, and go and get a new life, better yet one without me in it." And with that he hung up.

"Man that was harsh." I said.

"She deserved it, no one and I mean no one hits The Tori Vega." He stated.

"Aw, haha you're sweet."

"Yeah, I know. Oh, yeah and Cat told me what you said about me." He said.

"And what was that." I asked.

"That you're _In Love_ with me." He told me and nudged me playfully.

I looked down tears forming in my eyes. I knew it that was all he'll ever see me as is a sister of a bud.

"Tor, what's wrong?" He asked lifting my chin with his finger.

I guess the tears started spewing out cause he was using his thumb to wipe them away. I pushed him away.

"You don't get it!" I exclaimed.

"Get what?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I am in love with you but, I guess you're too dumb to see that."

I ran out of the house and started walking down the sidewalk until I reached my house. I ran inside and up to my bedroom. I started crying and soon enough I was asleep.

~~1 Month Later Tori's POV~~

I hadn't come out of my room since last month when I told Beck I loved him. My mom brought me food, Trina brought me my homework so I wasn't behind on school and I had a bathroom in my room so I was set. But today my mom decided to make me go to school.

I walked through the doors of Hollywood Arts once again and walked over to my locker.

"Hey Tori," I knew that voice I've grown to hate it and love it.

"Go away," I growled.

"Tori, just please talk to me." He pleaded.

"No! I think you've done enough talking. I hate you, I hate you forever and always. Now just go away." I looked over to see him still leaning against my locker. "Beck, go away and leave me alone… forever." And with that I walked out of Hollywood Arts only to be pushed back in by Cat.

"Cat let me go!" I dropped to the ground crying. "Please just leave me alone." She bent down to me.

"Tori-"

"NO! Leave me alone! You're the one who started this I told you not to tell _him_," I looked over to him and saw him kissing Jade. My heart just broke into a million little pieces.

I felt my chest getting tighter and tighter. I couldn't breathe.

~~Hospital Cat's POV~~

I can't believe Tori had a heart attack. It's all my fault, I should have never went to the mall that day they had the fight. Maybe if I was there they wouldn't have fought. Ugh, I hate myself right now. I hate Beck too why couldn't he just told Tori he loved her.

The doctor came into the room followed by Mr. Vega.

Tori's stable but, asleep.

Beck and I sat in the chairs next to Tori's bed. Mr. Vega went up to Beck and pushed him up against the wall. I gasped.

"You're the one that did this to my daughter!" He accused. "She loved you with all of her heart and you decide to break it into a million pieces. She cries in her room everyday non-stop, because of you. I should shoot you in the heart right now so you know what it's like to be my daughter." He continued.

"Mr. Vega you don't understand I love Tori more than anything in the world, she just wouldn't let me tell her." Beck calmly stated.

Mr. Vega put Beck down and walked out of the room followed by the Doctor.

"Ugh, why won't she let me tell her how much I love her?" Beck complained burying his face into his hands.

"Maybe she already knows." I'd know that voice anywhere.

"Tori!" I yelped before hugging her tightly.

"Hey Cat," Tori greeted.

"Hey Tori," Beck butted in.

"I should go," I said before slipping out the door.

I pressed my ear to the door so I could hear.

"Did you mean what you said?" I heard Tori ask.

"Ya, every single word. I love you Tori." Aw! Beck's so sweet.

I didn't hear anything so I looked through the window sure enough they were making out. Tori was the first to break away.

"Ya' know Cat's probably listening to every single word we're saying." Tori stated.

"I am not!" Dang it I blew my cover.

I heard laughing and then nothing they must be making out again.

~~1 Year Later Cat's POV~~

It's official Tori and Beck and the new it couple of Hollywood Arts. _Tori&Beck Beck&Tori_. They're going to be going to a fancy performing arts college together, I'm going too. Yay! After graduation they're getting married. They have it all planned out.

A.N: The End! I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this about their college life. What are your ideas should I?


End file.
